Saved by the Time Turner
by MagickPen
Summary: The trio and Ginny travel back in time to bring back those lost in the final battle Fred, Remus, Tonks and Collin , and they live their lives after the war. Better then it sounds! Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny plus many more.
1. The Only way

THE ONLY WAY

CHAPTER 1: THE PLAN

It was the day after the war and though everyone was ecstatic that Voldemort was dead and it was finally over, no one was much in the mood to celebrate. The losses were colossal. George Weasley had not spoken a word since he had seen his dead twin, refused to eat and sat on a couch in the corner of the room staring vacantly at the blazing fireplace. Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Lee Jordan, Neville and Hagrid sat by the back wall of the Burrow sitting room, drinking like Harry had never seen anyone drink, evidently trying to drown their sorrow. Molly, Flure, Luna and Ginny were all crowded around a small crib that held Teddy Lupin. That had been another couple of people lost. Remus and Tonks. They had also lost young Colin Creevy, Mad Eye Moody, Dobby the house elf and Severus Snape, not to mention the countless nameless people killed. Harry sat, alone, not wanting to interrupt anyone else's grief. He looked out the window and saw his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They had their backs turned to him but he could see Hermione leaning on Ron's shoulder, and her entire body was shaking. Ron was, no doubt, crying very hard as well, after all Fred was his brother and everyone else, his friends. Harry, too felt the total and complete grief of it all. It was one of those days he wished he didn't feel anything. He looked over at George and decided that he would go and try to talk to him. No one took any notice of him as he got up and crossed the room. When he came to George he sat next to him and there was silence, for Harry had no idea what to say. After a while of silent thinking Harry decided on the most obvious and simple thing he could think of.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

More silence passed and it seemed that George wasn't going to respond. After a few more minutes he said, Hoarsely, Quietly and without looking up:

"He was my best friend…"

Harry felt tears stinging his eyes.

"I know." he replied sadly. George still didn't look up.

"I guess it's only Weasley wizard wheezes now." He said his voice breaking.

"George…" Harry said, trying to find the comforting words that Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus always said to him.

He finally looked up directly at Harry. His blue eyes had lost all signs of a laugh. He mouth in a frown and tears streaked down his face. One thing was for sure, though he could tell it was George, he looked completely different. He seemed to have aged 20 years, overnight.

"I don't…I can't…" George stammered, as though tasting each word to see what would get his message across.

"I can't be George…without Fred." He said with so much anguish that Harry didn't know if he could bear it for much longer. George saw the look on Harry's face and nodded.

"You don't have to stay with me. I understand." He said quietly. Harry nodded and got up. He walked to the crib slowly but when he got over no one took notice.

"How is he?" Harry asked quietly.

Mrs. Weasley looked up, tears still leaking from her eyes.

"He just stopped crying. I think he may know that his mummy and daddy are…are…" at that point Mrs. Weasley had to exit the room to stop from waking little Teddy with her loud sobs, Flure and Luna following. That just left Harry and Ginny, looking at the sleeping baby sadly. He had the talent that his mother had, to change his appearance at will, but at the time he seemed to have taken his normal looks.

"He looks like Remus. With Tonks eyes…" Ginny said in a broken voice. She looked up at Harry, Tears coming fast, but silent down her face. "Kind of like you. Looks like his dad with his mum's eyes… and both…" she trailed off

"And both orphans." Harry finished grimly.

They both looked back down at the baby.

"You're his Godfather you know. You might have to take him…he may have to live with you…" Ginny said sadly.

"I know…" Harry whispered. They looked at each other.

"Ginny, I love you." Harry said abruptly and rather louder than he had hoped. Everyone in the room looked up and stared. Ginny smiled through her tears.

"I love you too Harry." She said and kissed him, softly. It was then that Ron and Hermione came in the door, holding hands tightly. They both looked awful, eyes bloodshot covered in grime and blood and tears.

"Harry, we have to talk to you." Hermione said urgently.

"Now." Ron said. Ginny looked from Harry to Ron to Hermione and then back to Harry. He seemed to understand the looks.

"Can Ginny come?" He asked them

Hermione looked at her and nodded.

"Ron's room." She said.

"Wait! We can't just leave Teddy. Mum, Flure and Luna can't stop crying, Dad, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Hagrid and Neville are all too drunk and George…" Ginny trailed off.

"Is going to watch him." George's voice came from behind him. They hadn't even noticed his arrival.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

He nodded.

"Thank you." Ginny said, hugging her brother tightly.

Ron led the way, Followed by Hermione, Followed by Harry, and Followed by Ginny. When they were in the small attic room Ron sat on the bed and pulled Hermione in his lap gently. Harry sat next to them.

"Ginny, the door." Hermione said in a fast, breathy voice that had the smallest trace of what seemed like hope, but why?

Ginny bolted the door and went to sit next to Harry, grabbing his hand.

"Ok Hermione, what's up?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, I might like to know as well." Ron said in a voice that suggested he was a bit irritated with her for not telling him.

"Well…I've been thinking…and I think I might know a way to…err…well…sort of bring Fred, Tonks, Remus and maybe even Colin…uh…back." She finished meekly.

"Back?" Ron asked faintly, staring at the girl in his lap with amazement mixed with disbelief.

"Like from the dead?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Sort of…" Hermione replied.

"Hermione no magic can bring back the dead…" Harry said a bit surprised that she didn't already know this.

"I know! But…what if…their not there yet!" Hermione whispered the last words as though they were forbidden.

"…What?!" Ron asked, looking thoroughly confused.

"What he said." Ginny and Harry said together.

"Well…we can't bring them back at the current time, but what about if we stop it from ever happening? What if we save them before their even gone?" She now sounded rather excited. Ron looked at her pityingly.

"Mione…hunny…they died yesterday. It's already happened."

Hermione looked impatiently at him.

"I'm very much aware of that thank you Ronald." She snapped at him. "I'm talking about going back! Getting them before they die! And there are four of us so one could get Fred, one Remus, one Tonks, and one Colin!"

"But Hermione, there's only one way to go back in time…" Harry said

"And that's time turners. But the whole box got smashed didn't it?" asked Ron, hope creeping in his voice

"All the ministry ones did but they're not the only ones who have them." She said in a low voice.

"You know where to find one?" Ginny asked quietly.

Hermione just nodded.

"But it would be impossible to save them without being seen by the other us's wouldn't it?" Harry asked, a small bubble of excitement forming in his stomach.

"Who cares if they see us?!" Hermione said. "This is more important than thinking were insane. I'm sure if you said the words Time Turner to us we'd get it."

"It would put us right back in the battle…" Ron said slowly.

"Yes." Hermione agreed anxiously.

"Right." Ron said briskly. "You're not coming with us."

Hermione looked as though she had just been slapped.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT COMING WITH YOU?!" She screeched in outrage. Ron winced.

"Mione… I already lost friends, and a brother. I can't lose you too." He said gently, avoiding looking at her. Harry saw her eyes soften as she looked at him.

"Ron…" She said gently. "Ron…I have to come."

Ron looked into her eyes and seemed to have realized he was fighting a losing battle. He sighed and looked away.

"I 'spose I can't ask you to stay then?" Harry said to Ginny, knowing the answer but still hopeful it would change.

"Not a chance."

He too sighed.

"Who has the time turner?" Ginny asked.

"An elderly witch. I contacted her and she's agreed to give it to us for a price."

"And what price is that?" Ron asked.

"Well we have to pay her about 200 galleons and I have to…err….well Ron don't get mad but I have to…go on a date with her grandson." Hermione said and winced, waiting for the explosion, as were Ginny and Harry.

"WHAT!?!?" Ron bellowed. "YOU HAVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH HIM!??!?!?! BUT YOU A-AND ME…!" His face was red.

"I know and I don't want to but its worth it right?" she asked timidly. "Ron? I promise I won't fall in love with anyone else." She said attempting a smile.

"Fine." Ron said grumpily. "But only for Fred, Tonks, Remus and Colin."

"That's settled then! When do we do this?" Harry asked.

"I think sooner is better than later." Ginny said. Harry thought of Teddy and George…

"Agreed." He said in a throaty voice.

"So we go and get it today and do it tonight?" Hermione asked. They all nodded, Knowing this was the only way to make things right, once and for all.


	2. Note

Authors Note- For those of you wondering if you have read this before, you may have. I posted it under another name a while back, but that email crashed so here I am on my new name, posting it again. I have changed one or two things but it's mostly the same. Sorry if there was any confusion.

On another note, I should have a new chapter up very soon, like later tonight or tomorrow morning. Thank you for reading everyone! I can't even tell you how happy reviews make me!

Thanks again!

~Katie AKA MagickPen


	3. Getting the Time Turner

It was time to act. They had all agreed on that. They had decided to go and get money from Gringotts then go to the home of this witch. Hermione, to Ron's extreme displeasure, still had to go on a date with this boy, but hoped that the witch would let it wait.

"Hermione, are you sure you want to come?" Ron asked for the 5th time in the hour.

"Ron! I already told you I'm coming." Hermione snapped back.

"Ok everyone ready?" Harry asked, interrupting their bickering.

"I am." Ginny replied.

Ron and Hermione nodded.

"See you in about five seconds." Ron said with a grim laugh. No one had gotten their sense of humor back.

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand tightly, as Ron did the same to Hermione.

"Ok. 1...2...3!"

The uncomfortable feeling of apparation over took them, but was over soon enough. They all looked up at the pub the Leaky Cauldron.

"We might want to be careful. We'll probably get tackled from all of Harry's fans." Ginny said.

"Very funny." he said shortly.

"Who said I was kidding?" She replied grimly.

Taking a breath Ron lead the way into the small bar which filled with applause. Tom, the bar tender was trying very hard to get through to shake all of their hands. When he finally did get through he looked at them as though Christmas had come early.

"It's such an honor. Really. Mr. and Miss Weasley I am very sorry to hear about your brother. We all liked him very much." He said with a sad look on his face.

"Thanks." Ginny said, eyes swimming with tears that she refused to shed. Harry put his arm around her protectively.

Ron looked grateful as well but seemed unable to talk. Hermione looked at him sadly and took his hand.

"Well Tom, we really do have to be going. We need to get money. So…er… bye" Harry said.

"Yes all right but you have to come and tell us of your adventure soon." Tom said patting him on the back kindly.

"Sure." Harry said. They left as quickly as possible.

"Maybe we shoulda brought the invisibility cloak." Ron said thoughtfully.

"It wouldn't have held us all anyway." Ginny said back to him.

It took them about an hour to get the money for there were still some goblins that seemed very angry about the whole breaking out of the bank on the back of a dragon. When they got the money they all grabbed hands while Hermione apparated them to the witch's home. It was a small cottage on the side of a very large hill. The grass was just a bit overgrown and the shrubs looked like they needed clipping. Hermione led the way to the door and knocked twice very loudly on the wood.

"Mrs. Janssen? It's Hermione Granger. Are you there?" Hermione called.

"Yes, yes, yes come in before you let all the good air out!" An impatient, brisk, voice called back. With a nervous look at the others Hermione opened the door and walked in. The house was very small, probably four rooms and musky.

"In here, girl. In here." The old woman called from a different room, sounding annoyed. They all walked slowly into the next room. The woman that had spoken was tall, rather large and had wiry gray hair.

"Did you bring my gold?" The woman asked curtly.

"Wha- Oh yes! Gold, right." Hermione said, thrown off by her rudeness. "Harry the gold."

Harry walked up coolly to the woman and handed her a moderately well sized bag.

She snatched the bag from Harry's outstretched hand, opened it as if to count and closed it saying "This seems to be in order. Now as for the other side of the deal…?" Mrs. Janssen trailed off looking expectantly up at Hermione. Ron turned faintly pink and looked away abruptly. This did not go unnoticed by the woman for she said rudely, "What's the matter ginger? You shagging her are you?"

Ron turned bright red and opened his mouth angrily, as if to retort, but Hermione cut him off.

"Yes…well…we may do it sometime this week…" She said staring coldly at the woman. Ron's eyes widened in either panic or hope, Harry could not be sure. "I mean me going on the date with your grandson!!" Hermione said in a panicked voice, looking away from Ron, who had turned, if possible even redder. Ginny sniggered as Hermione turned pink in the face.

"Anyway you know how to get in touch with me now may I please have the Time Turner?" Hermione asked, still red.

"I suppose so. Here take it" she said vaguely. She held up a thrust a small wooden box into Hermione's outstretched hands. The time turner lay dusty and a bit rusted but otherwise intact. They thanked the woman coolly and left the home with an air of purpose about them.

"Wow that woman could give Cormac McLaggen a run for his money couldn't she?" Ron said, obviously still angry and embarrassed.

They all agreed, Hermione with much eagerness and apparated home.


	4. Time Turned

A/N- Hello all! I'm going on vacation for about a week so I thought I would post this before I left. Sorry by the way that it took so long. I'm not entirely happy with how this chapter turned out, I wanted it to be more epic, but I did my best, so I apologize if it's slightly lacking. Thanks for reading, and as always reviews are appreciated!

-MagickPen AKA Katie

CHAPTER 3: TIME TURNED

The time turner sat in between all of them and Ron was pretty sure that something was going to go wrong. This plan had too many gaping holes. He knew he had to try to save his brother and friends and that Harry should come but the thought of Hermione or Ginny getting hurt? That was his problem. Oh well. There was no getting them to back out now.

"So are we gonna do this?" Ginny asked the room.

"Yeah but first I think we should come up with a plan of action. We can't just wing it." Hermione said.

"Well…we have the invisibility cloak and the Marauders map so that should help. And we need to decide who were gonna get." Harry said.

"Fred." Ron said darkly. Ginny opened her mouth to argue, but seeing the look on his face shut it again.

"Ginny you get Colin." Harry said, hoping to leave her out of harm's way as much as possible.

She sighed and nodded.

"That leaves Harry and me to Tonks and Remus." Hermione said shakily.

"We'll give Ginny the cloak." Ron said abruptly. They all looked at him confused. Ron shrugged.

"She's the youngest. I think she'll need it."

Harry and Hermione nodded but Ginny looked angry.

"Harry will need the cloak if anyone!"

"No I won't. Voldemort didn't want me dead yet, he told the death eaters to kill as many of my friends as they possibly could so if anything I'm the safest."

Ron nodded then spoke again.

"So you and Hermione take the map and Ginny take the cloak."

Hermione looked worried.

"Why do we need the map?" she asked.

"Because you're looking for two people and I already know where Fred's gonna be!"

"Alright but then you take the Time Turner mate." Harry said to his best friend.

The color drained from Ron's face.

"Me? Why?"

"Because you're bound to run into the other Us's and then your gonna have to show them the time turner so they don't kill you."

"Oh right…that would be a bit counterproductive wouldn't it?"

Harry nodded. "I'd say. Anyway we need a place to bring everyone back to. Where's one place that wasn't affected by the war?" Harry asked the room at large.

"Gryffindor common room." Ginny answered at once.

"Ok so we meet there. Get your people and get up there because we don't want anyone hurt alright?" Harry said. They all nodded.

"Ok…let's do this." they all crowded around putting the long chain around all four necks. Ron set the time and they all watched as they were brought back to about fifteen minutes before Fred died.

"Apparate to the Hogs Head now!" Harry yelled. They had little time to pull this off. They did and were not surprised to find that Aberforth was not there. They ran to the passage way and after about five minutes they were in the Room of Requirement.

"Ok guys you know what to do." Harry said handing the cloak to Ginny.

"Collin is right by the Gryffindor common room and it looks like you don't have much time until a death eater gets there."

"Ok." Ginny said and made to leave but Harry pulled her into a kiss and whispered "Be careful." she nodded and left.

"Ron you know where to go." He said turning to Ron, who also nodded and grabbed Hermione's arm gently whispering "I love you."

"I love you too Ron, now be careful." He nodded and departed.

"Tonks and Remus are down the one eyed witch hall. Let's go." Harry and Hermione left the room.

RON'S POV-

Ron was running faster than he ever had. He knew he only had about five minutes left. As he rounded the corner he heard Percy's joke. _Shit!_ He thought to himself. Fred was so close. Just a bit farther.

"You actually are joking Perce… I don't think I've heard you joke since you-" But Fred didn't get to finish his sentence because at that moment Ron had tackled him to the ground, causing him to barley miss the killing curse aimed at him. Ron got off quickly, faced Rookwood and bellowed "Stupify!" the death eater collapsed where he stood. Ron sighed in relief and looked down at his brother, but did not have a chance to say anything because the other Ron behind him yelped when he saw his own face.

"Protago!" Ron yelled blocking the curse other Ron had sent at him.

"Wait!" Ron yelled panicked. "I have a time turner! I came back because we thought we could save Fred! He was going to die and Hermione found a time turner and well we came back to save Fred, Collin, Tonks and Remus! Please you have to believe me!"

"Prove who you are!" Percy snarled.

"Ask me anything!" Ron said still panicking.

"When did Ron…er…you I spose… and Hermione have your first kiss?" Harry asked suspiciously.

Ron's face lit up at the thought of it. He smiled.

"In the room of requirement. I was saying we shouldn't make the house elves die for us and she dropped…that thing we were using to…uh…get rid of the you-know-what's and she kissed me." Ron said smiling smugly.

"That's me!" other Ron said aghast.

"So when you say 'we' came back…you mean…" Other Hermione started.

"It was your idea. I tried to keep you home but you just wouldn't stay. Ginny too. You and Harry went to find Tonks and Remus before they die and I came to find Fred before he died. Ginny went for Collin." Ron stated.

"So…I was gonna die?" Fred said blankly.

Ron nodded.

"And now I have to take you up to the Gryffindor common room. Everyone else stay. George can come with me too. But we have to go now!" Ron said urgently.

Fred and George nodded and bode goodbye to the others looking worried.

"Don't worry. They all make it out ok." Ron said quietly reassuring his brothers. Ron looked at Fred and realized suddenly that he was alive. Ron had saved him. He wanted nothing more than to hug him, but figured it could wait as they clambered through the portrait hole and saw Ginny and Collin waiting. Now all that was left was Harry, Hermione, Tonks and Remus.

HARRY'S POV-

Harry and Hermione were following the small dots on the map labeled Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin. They were getting closer and closer. They turned the corner and saw, to Harry's immense relief, that Tonks and Remus were standing before them.

"Harry! Hermione!" Remus said in surprise.

"No time to explain, you have to come with me and Hermione, both of you. We'll tell you everything when we get to the common room, I swear." Harry said urgently. They both hesitated.

"If you don't come with us by your own will, we'll have to bring you by force. Please don't make us do that. Just trust us we NEED you to come with us NOW!" Hermione said in a frustrated tone.

"Alright, alright we're coming. Aren't we Remus?" Tonks said, obviously nervous by Harry and Hermione's manners. Remus nodded.

All four of them hurried to the common room and climbed through the portrait hole to find Ginny, Collin, Ron, Fred, and George, waiting for them. Hermione saw Fred and ran to him hugging him fiercely.

"Whoa! Hi there Hermione. Jeez I should die more often! I've gotten some pretty good hugs." Fred said jokingly.

"Not funny mate." Harry said, though he was smiling.

"Alright Collin?" Harry asked happily to the boy.

"Kind of…I was going to die…wow." He replied, obviously shaken.

"Join the club." Fred said as Hermione released him.

"Ron!" Hermione ran to her boyfriend and kissed him hard on the lips. She seemed to be in a good mood.

"We did it! We did it! We saved them!" Hermione cried happily.

"Uh…would anyone mind explaining why were up here and not fighting?" Remus said a bit irritated.

"Simple. You died. You and Tonks. We found a time turner and now we're saving you. You're not to leave this common room until I tell you." Hermione said firmly.

"We died?" Tonks said.

"Yep." Harry said, still grinning

"And you guys came back to save us?" Remus asked.

"Pretty much." Ron said.

Tonks came charging at Hermione who was standing by Ginny and tackled them both to the ground.

"OI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?" Ron yelled looking horrified.

"YOU SAVED US! Thank you so much!" Tonks cried.

"You're welcome!" Hermione's voice sounded muffled.

"Now could you please get off?!" Ginny voice called.

Tonks rolled off of them, tears of joy and gratitude welling up in her eyes.

Remus walked over to Harry and Ron and stuck out his hand.

"Thank you." He said tearfully.

"Well we couldn't let Teddy be an orphan could we?" Ron asked smiling.

"What happens now?" Ginny asked.

"What do you mean?" Ron replied.

"Do we go back to the Burrow?" She asked.

"I reckon we better stay here until the wars over." Harry said. "Then Ginny, Ron, Hermione and I will go back to the burrow and you go downstairs and act like nothing ever happened. Act like you were there the whole time. Oh and Collin, I think you may want to find your family when this is all over. You don't want to worry them."

They all agreed and waited. When the end of the war finally came they all did as they were told, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry went back to the Burrow and waited. So far all was well, now all they had to do was live their lives without worry.


End file.
